


Inherited

by drelfina



Series: Pet!Q -verse [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, dub-con, pet-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the whole mess of things, Mallory hadn't really paid attention to him. </p><p>M died. Mallory inherits her position. Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inherited

**Author's Note:**

> uh. BDSM/AU, or pet-verse or. or. something. Continuation of [Purchase](http://drelfina.dreamwidth.org/68766.html#cutid1). Would love if anyone wanted to make a verse of it.

In the whole mess of things, Mallory hadn't really paid attention to him. 

He was Q from Q-branch. MI6 was under attack. 

Mallory had been injured, but that hadn't meant that the work had stopped. 

When the dust had cleared, when the adrenaline had died down , M was dead, and mallory was standing before the PM being so TIRED, he wished he hadn't agreed to the post in the first place. His arm was throbbing, MI6 was nothing like he'd thought (no wonder M had refused to leave. She had to get the job done. The job clawed onto you and kept you there and there was no respite, nothing, and Mallory knew what she felt like now oh god), and there were hundreds of agents out in the field, the hard drive only just recovered, and so many identities burned and having to recover said agents. 

Going to the reading of M's will shouldn't have been a respite, but it felt like it. 

Dividing up her assets to her family - she had a family? - had been expected. Then her tea collection to Tanner. Her gold fountain pen to Eve Moneypenny. A kitsch bulldog paperweight to Bond. 

Mallory had watched the faces of all present - all the department heads, her oldest child - listening, bowing their heads at what they were recieving. 

The Quartermaster was there too, but he wasn't looking at the attorney. 

"And to my successor," the attorney said, "I leave my Quartermaster." 

Mallory's gaze snapped up. "I beg your pardon?" 

The Attorney just looked at him, held out his hand. Q undid his tie, with deft, quick fingers, sliding the scrap of silk off his neck, and opened his shirt collar. Underneath, was a braided silk cord in green and black, a small silver hoop at the hollow of his throat. Without saying anything, he threaded the end of the tie through the hoop, and passed the two ends to the solicitor. 

And Mallory held out his hand, numbly, as the attorney handed over the Leash to his keeping, and the Quartermaster - her slave! how had he not known? - sunk easily, and gracefully to his knees beside Mallory's feet. 

Q said absolutely nothing as the Mallory stared at his messy head. 

Mallory had had only two thoughts. 

What was he supposed to do with a slave? 

Then he realised that Q's cardigan, while rumpled looking, matched the carpet of the office, his cream coloured shirt a very clear contrast to the dark wood of the desk he inherited in the office. 

Oh. 

Q just tipped his head back, a little, dark green eyes glinting through his messy hair. 

Oh, Mallory thought. Oh.


End file.
